


I Want To Show You Something

by ImperialKatwala



Series: We're Only Young [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is impressed and Techno is smug, Floof is back everybody!!!, Friendship, Gen, Techno has a bad day that turns into a good day, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: Techno is having a bad day. This somehow works out well for him.Or, when you get the chance to impress the socks off your friend, you take it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: We're Only Young [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021213
Comments: 45
Kudos: 931





	I Want To Show You Something

Techno was having a bad day.

His pickaxe broke when he tried to go mining, he'd somehow lost his compass, everyone suddenly wanted to talk to him about things that didn't matter, and he had a headache. He was drained and irritated and wanted to just find a bed and sleep until tomorrow. Unfortunately, though, he still had some things he needed to do.

"Hey, Floof," he sighed, walking toward the pit that still held his ravager. He'd expanded it from the tiny thing Dream had made, and he'd added a fence around the edge so no one would fall in.

Floof snorted. A warning not to get closer.

It was tempting to just toss Floof's dinner into the pit and leave. _Gosh_ was it tempting. But that's not how taming worked, and Techno cared too much about this to do it halfway. So he undid the fence gate and climbed down a small ladder into the pit.

Floof roared and charged him.

Any other day, Techno would have just sidestepped and kept his cool. He would have ignored the attempts to kill him and just given Floof food.

But this wasn't any other day. This was a day where Techno was on his last nerve, and seeing the animal he had been feeding and taking care of the past few weeks _charge_ at him made that nerve finally snap.

So he stepped to one side and grabbed Floof's horn like he had at their first meeting, yanking it down to force the ravager to stop, and he _snarled._

And it was like the clouds parted.

Floof paused. He actually _paused_ in what he was doing, regarding Techno suddenly with more curiosity than murderous intent.

Techno just stared, stunned.

Floof huffed at him.

Tentatively, Techno huffed back.

A snort.

Hope and excitement welling up in his chest, he mimicked that sound too.

They continued like that for a little while, exchanging sounds like an odd, repetitive conversation. Techno even switched it up a few times by making his own sounds, which Floof more often than not repeated.

Eventually, though, Floof made a low rumbling noise and stomped his hoof. A signal that he was hungry.

Techno had a _really_ stupid idea.

He took a raw steak from his inventory and, rather than setting it on the floor so Floof wouldn't bite off his fingers, held it out to him.

Floof seemed to take a second to process this new situation, then lunged forward and snatched the steak away.

_Just_ the steak.

Techno flexed his untouched fingers in wonder as the ravager tore into his dinner.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Technoblade whispered to you: come meet me by Tommy's intimidation tower, I want to show you something_

Dream leaned against the wool and cobble tower, arms crossed, fingers tapping aimlessly against his bicep. That message had been sent about six minutes ago, and Dream had gotten there in three (he'd been near Pogtopia when he got the message, so it hadn't taken him far out of his way). He was dying to know what Techno had in mind this time.

Without warning, a low, rumbling growl came from the other side of the tower, and Dream reached instinctively for a weapon. That was-

He paused.

That was a ravager sound.

_No way._

He heard heavy footsteps, and forced himself to stay calm and stay where he was.

The ravager came slowly around the side of the tower, snorting in irritation. It caught sight of Dream, and he got ready to run, but it didn't charge. It just kept walking. He'd never seen that happen before. He'd also never seen anyone _ride_ one without being thrown off.

"Hullo," said Technoblade from the ravager's back, giving Dream a mock salute.

"You did it," Dream breathed, eyes locked onto the somewhat calm ravager. "You actually did it."

He shrugged. "Well, you did say if anyone could do it, I could."

"Yeah, I did." He'd meant it, too. Only Techno had the patience and the will to do something like this.

"You're the first person I've shown," Techno told him, patting Floof's neck with a soft smile. "I think he's gonna be an open secret. So I'm not gonna swear you to secrecy or anythin', but I won't parade him around, either. I'll save that for when I need to be intimidatin'."

"He's intimidating, alright." Dream wasn't quite sure how to describe the feeling the ravager gave him, but he knew he didn't like it. There was the very real sense that Techno was holding every bit of the power in this situation.

Techno grinned and hopped off of Floof's back. "You want to pet him?"

"... Do I want to _what._ "

"Pet him." Techno put a hand on Floof's side and beckoned Dream over. "He won't snap at you if I tell him you're okay."

Dream glanced at Floof's very sharp horns and very sharp teeth. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He leaves food alone when I tell him to, at least, so the same principle should apply."

Oh. Wonderful.

Dream very cautiously walked closer to Techno, pausing when Floof growled a warning.

He was _not_ expecting Techno to growl a warning of his own, patting Floof's side and sending him a sharp glare.

Floof, amazingly, settled.

Techno beckoned to Dream again.

"Dude," Dream breathed, inching closer. " _Dude._ That's insane."

"Turns out he respects authority," Techno told him. "You just have to let him know you're in charge."

Dream very, very slowly reached out a hand and lightly brushed his fingers along Floof's side. Floof twitched, and he jerked away, but when there was no further reaction he carefully rested his hand back against the ravager. Floof didn't move. Dream let out an incredulous laugh. "Techno, I'm touching a ravager and it's not eating me, oh my God."

Techno gave him a smug smile. "Told you."

"You did," Dream murmured in awe, running his hand over the thick, leathery skin. "Dude, this is crazy. I can't believe you actually did it."

"Neither can I," Techno admitted. "Took me a while to figure it out."

They stayed there for another minute or two, chatting quietly, before Dream had to leave. He'd been in the middle of something, after all, and he couldn't leave it for too long.

Techno nodded when he brought it up. "Floof's gettin' antsy anyway, I should probably take him back."

Dream stepped away as his friend got back into the saddle. "By the way, well done, man. You worked hard for this."

"Thanks." Techno turned Floof back toward the village. "And hey, maybe eventually I'll let you ride him, if you can manage to not be annoyin' in the meantime."

"I'm told it's my specialty."

Techno rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Just go do your thing, Dream. See you around."

"See you around!" Dream waved and ran off. It wasn't until a few minutes later that an idea hit him.

_You whispered to Technoblade: DUDE we should use Floof to prank people!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Techno and Floof are finally friends!!! We love to see it :D


End file.
